Let Me Tell You Something
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Mulder and a phone...calling Scully. Poor Scully! How will the night turn out for the two? MSR fluffy fluff


**Before you ask, no I am not a NeverShoutNever! fan. I'm a fan of that song though. I don't know a lot of his songs. Just the one :)**

--

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much gee-tar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I've called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_Trouble by NeverShoutNever!_

_**MPOV**_

So maybe I called Scully a little more than I should have. But we're best friends! That's what friends do…right? Call each other fifteen times a night? Is fifteen too much? That's what Scully told me.

"What could you POSSIBLY want so much at eleven PM, Fox William Mulder?" She middle-named me. Uh-oh.

"Just to talk to you! You know, I've recently taken up cello playing…"

"Ha! You, playing cello? Mulder you make me laugh."

"…and listening to that George Michael guy you like so much…"

"Mulder, I can't even imagine why you would listen to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to live."

"At eleven PM, Dana Katherine Scully?" Yeah, two can play at that little 'ole game. I felt my stomach spin as she answered in her cute little answering way.

"I mean I have a life to live tomorrow. As in Saturday. As in the WEEKEND. As in goodnight, Mulder." And she hung up. But I still couldn't stop smiling.

"Goodnight, Scully." I said into the phone, although she already hung up. My chest felt like someone knotted up my heart, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hear that voice again. So I picked up the phone and tried again.

"Hey, I'd love to chat but, Mulder, I really have-"

"This is not Mulder. It's…Skinner. I've got some bad news. Mulder has been in an accident. Please meet me at his house in ten minutes with-"

"Mulder's been in an accident? Oh my God, I'll be right there sir…" I heard the dial tone. Whoops. Was my impression to convincing? Hopefully she was just playing along…so I put on Faith by George Michael to make sure next time I called she'd know it wasn't a joke. I mean, she was just playing along, right?

Ten minutes later, I found that this was not the case. Scully let herself in to my apartment, frantic and worried. She had been crying. _Holy mother of God…_She looked around, saw me, and with the anger in here eyes, I thought she might kill me.

"Scully?"

"Mulder, you S.O.B…I'm gonna kill you!" She lunged at me, but instead of attacking me like I thought she would, she hugged me.

"Don't do that to me! I almost died. I almost…" Her voice trailed off. Totally figures that an innocent prank by yours truly would escalate to this…

"I'm sorry, Scully. I thought you were just playing along…did you really think it was Skinner?"

"Yes, you moron. It's not so much the voice but the news. I thought you were dead. I drove out here a few notches above the speed limit…"

"Oh, Scully. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't. That phone will be the death of us, huh?"

"No, you will."

"Sorry, it's this addiction I've had lately." We let go of each other and I sat down on the couch. Scully followed.

"An addiction? With what?"

"More like who." I smiled at her. She gave me a quizzical look. Obviously, she hadn't gotten the message.

"Who, Mulder?"

"Well, she's out of my league. She's _extremely_ pretty. And fun to talk to." How had this conversation taken such a strange turn? Not that I wasn't enjoying this…

"Oh…really? Where'd you meet her?" Scully's face fell. _Not another miscommunication…but I think I'll play along for now…_

"Uhm…through a work friend." That was vague enough. I mean, not that she was assigned to me by any friend of mine…but for now let's just pretend.

_**SPOV**_

I thought I wasn't too bad looking. And hopefully I was a little fun to talk to. But he couldn't be talking about me. I wasn't _extremely _pretty. And let's face it, I'm not such a conversation holder.

"Uhm…through a work friend." Great. A work friend. Nice cover-up. It was probably Frohike. He knows loads of women Mulder would like. I bet it's that Rebecca girl Frohike was talking about.

"What's she like?" As much as it kills me, I'd like to at least know what this girl is like before I hate her completely.

"I've known her for quite a few years. She's…something else, really. She has this way about her that's just…adorable. How else can I explain it? Not a lot of other people understand her, but all that matters is that I do…no matter how cliché that is." He smiled. He must really like this girl…the way he's smiling he might be in love. Lovesick. Great. Just what I need. "And she's really smart. She's confident, too."

Hmmm…it could be Diana. But then again, everyone seems to understand her. Probably because she's…Diana. Whatever. But whoever it is, I don't care. Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean Mulder can't be.

"You should ask her out." I choked out. Unfortunately, I saw his lovely eyes just light up like a Christmas tree. Faaantastic.

"You know what? I will. I need to tell her now. I need to tell her I love her!" Mulder shot me that lovesick little smile and I almost cried. Yeah right, what a trivial thing to cry about…pshh…

"Here, you know what, I'm just gonna leave for this part. It's kind of private…you know…but I'm glad you're not dead or dying on a hospital bed." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Scully. You don't have to go though…"

"No it's fine…I've overstayed my welcome…see you later…bye…" I ran out of there before I totally broke down. Stupid love. I hate seeing him so in love. So not in love with me. No matter how selfish that is. I just can't help it. I'm fourteen with my first _real_ crush again. But instead of seeing him crushing on another girl, I'm seeing him in _love _with another girl. How terrible. For my side, at least.

I got down to my car when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Who was calling at this hour?

"Scully, it's me. I just got this amazing advice from a friend saying that I should ask this girl I'm in love with out on a date. So I just called to carry the advice out. So what do you say?"

_It's me…I'M THE GIRL! This was too good to be true…_

"I…uh…it's ME?! I mean…yeah. But it won't be like a get-dressed-and-go-out-for-Italian-date will it?" I was hoping it would just be pizza and a movie.

"That's so overrated. Let's do it Mulder-Scully style and do pizza and a movie on my couch."

I almost screamed from happiness.

"You know, I'd like that."

"So come on up. I know you're not even on the road yet."

"I will."

_**MPOV**_

She. Said. Yes.

Yes!

Victorious!

I haven't been this happy for a really long time! Oh yeah! Tonight, it's pizza and a movie with my favorite girl! I don't think I could've asked for a better Friday night.

When Scully knocked politely at the door, I opened it and bear hugged her. For the first time, we weren't hugging because someone was dying or anything tragic. We weren't hugging after not seeing each other for a really long time.

We were simply hugging because we cared. And that was enough to send my stomach into whirls again.

--

**I had a cuteness flood in me so I had to release a little. Plus I hate that crush feeling anyways. Yeah, I'm fourteen. And yeah, I hate crushing on people. Especially when you think they don't like you. So for the first time, I'm writing some fluff that comes truly from the heart!**


End file.
